


even if it's just in your wildest dreams

by possibilityleft



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alien Culture, Episode VI Tag, Ewoks, F/M, No Episode VII Spoilers, Treat, Weddings, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/possibilityleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Endor celebration, Leia decides that it is time for her and Han to take the next logical step.</p><p>  <em>"They do have a pair bonding ceremony, Princess Organa.  It really does seem like a fascinating custom. First, we would have to consult--"</em></p><p>  <em>"Ask them if they'll marry us, then," Leia interrupted impatiently, swinging her and Han's linked hands.  He was looking at her with open-mouthed surprise, but she only gave him another smiling glance.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	even if it's just in your wildest dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songstress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstress/gifts).



> This story is spoiler-free for The Force Awakens and is set directly after Episode VI.

Leia's face hurt from smiling. She felt a warmth spreading through her body, and although probably at least some of it was the terrible bootleg alcohol some Rebellion fighters had brought back from the base, another large part was because they'd won. Tomorrow, they'd wake up and have to start building a new Republic; she'd be just as busy as before. Her new job would be less dangerous, although no less of a fight.

The Ewoks were singing and dancing, the Rebellion forces mixed in among them, giants to their knee-high hosts. It made for a funny picture. Han had his arm draped around her shoulder and was gesturing exuberantly, occasionally making noises for emphasis or bursting into laughter or excitement. He'd had rather more of the alcohol than she had and seemed to be explaining a few creative flight maneuvers to some poor sop pilot he'd roped into listening. Leia had been ignoring his words for several minutes, just enjoying the weight of his arm on her shoulder, the sweaty, warm smell of him, his presence. And then she had an idea.

"C'mere," she said. She grabbed Han by the arm and dragged him across the party, ignoring his protests. To her surprise, her protocol droid was attempting, awkwardly, to dance. It was the funniest thing Leia had seen all day, and she didn't hesitate to laugh.

"C-3PO!" she called, and he came over to her at once, head tilted and waiting for her orders. Sometimes -- often -- he drove her crazy, but he was a very obedient droid, and that was worth something.

"Yes, Mistress Leia?" he said. "Do you need assistance?"

"We do," she said, and glanced at Han, giving him a wicked grin. "Can you ask the Ewoks if they have some kind of marriage ceremony?"

"Wait--" Han said, but of course Threepio was already turning away, bending at the waist to be more on the nearest Ewok's level. He conversed with him (Leia thought he was male, anyway) for a few minutes, and then straightened and turned back to her.

"They do have a pair bonding ceremony. It really does seem like a fascinating custom. First, we would have to consult--"

"Ask them if they'll marry us, then," Leia interrupted impatiently, swinging her and Han's linked hands. He was looking at her with open-mouthed surprise, but she only gave him another smiling glance.

Threepio hesitated. "Marry whom, Mistress?"

"Me and Han," Leia said, and then sighed with exasperation. "Protocol droids, huh?" she said to Han, turning toward him as Threepio leaned back down to speak to the Ewok.

"Are -- uh, are you sure about this? Shouldn't we maybe wait until tomorrow? Sleep on it?" Han said. He laughed uncertainly.

"You know I love you," Leia said, as the Ewok trundled off -- to find his master of ceremonies, she presumed.

"I do," Han admitted. "I just… don't want you to regret this in the morning." He scratched the back of his head.

"I've never been more serious in my life," Leia said. She wasn't sure how to be more clear. She wanted to hold him, to touch him, to climb him. She never wanted him to go away again, although the reality of it was that she would probably be leaving before he did, in order to spread the news of their victory and get an idea of the current politics.

"This way, Mistress Leia," Threepio said when the Ewok returned, and Han wrapped her hand around his bicep and the two of them followed the droid into the largest of their huts. Han still had to duck into the door, and hunch as they stood there. There were four Ewoks in the hut already, making it quite crowded. The droid was listening carefully to the oldest-looking Ewok, who was giving instructions of some kind.

"Oh, I do love weddings!" Threepio said finally, turning back to them. "It really is quite simple. All you have to do is stand before the shaman here, remove all your clothing, entwine your hands, and repeat after him. Unfortunately I will not be able to stand as translator for this sacred ceremony, as they now understand that I am not a god, so you'll have to listen quite carefully. I can stand as your witness, however."

Leia blinked. Next to her, Han stifled laughter.

"Well, Princess? You first!"

Leia rolled her eyes. "Tell them, "No, thank you," very politely," she said to Threepio. "We've decided to pursue other options."

The protocol droid's face was expressionless, but his body language somehow seemed disappointed. "Of course, Princess. This does give us more time to plan a ceremony. I could come up with some concepts, if you would like."

"You do that," Han said, and pulled Leia with him from the hut. Once outside, they ducked around the corner into the edge of the forest, and laughed until they cried.

"You know, you're not getting out of this," Leia told him when they were done giggling.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Han said, grinning back at her, and the two of them went back to the party.


End file.
